


Sofia

by multi_angxls



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Other, dad!Casey, it's so mushy and fluffy and cute that you're going to barf, mom!Brett, they're all one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_angxls/pseuds/multi_angxls
Summary: Sylvie and Matt's at-home date night gets interrupted when their daughter, Sofia Casey, won't fall asleep.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey & daughter, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Sofia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the gooey mushy fluff that you're about to read hahaha!

Here's the audio that inspired my fic, by the way. It's [Sofia by Clairo](https://vm.tiktok.com/ZSHs1WBo/) but some guy on Tik Tok added his low bass voice to it and it sounded just like what I imagine Sylvie and Matt would sound like singing together.

+++++

“Look,  Mommy! I’m just like you!”

Sylvie watches in the mirror as her daughter jumps up and down next to her in the bathroom. Sofia, now 5 years old, imitates the exact movements of Sylvie’s hand as they brush their teeth. 

“I see that. You're doing such a good job sweetie!” Sylvie’s mouth is full of toothpaste as she speaks. Then, she leans over and spits, rinses her mouth out, and watches Sofia do the same. Instant relief washes over her. 

It seems small, but it’s a huge deal. She and Matt have been trying to get Sofia to brush her teeth properly for a month now. Their success had been minimal, to say the least, until one day Sofia got into a phase where she would copy Sylvie. Everything Sylvie said, everything Sylvie did. The kid was relentless, really. Sometimes it would go on for hours without end and it wore Sylvie down like nothing ever had before. That’s when Matt came up with the idea to use it to their advantage. Sylvie started to brush her teeth whenever Sofia would copy her movements. Eventually, she had just developed the habit accidentally, now brushing thoroughly for 2 minutes each night. On nights like this though, where she gets extra hyper, she reverts back to her old ways and brushes her teeth with her mom. 

“Done!” She smiles from ear to ear and Sylvie inspects her teeth for a brief moment before nodding. 

“Okay, let’s get you to bed, little duckling,” She replies. They walk back to Sofia’s bedroom hand in hand. Sofia picks up her pajamas with the little ducklings on them (the inspiration behind the little moniker Sylvie and Matt have for their daughter) and wriggles into them. She jumps onto the bed with a loud thud and covers herself entirely with her blanket before pushing the blanket off of her face and shoulders. Sylvie observes the scene before her, smiling and laughing. Because of course everything that sweet little girl of hers does is theatrical. She was energetic from the moment she came into the world screaming and kicking. Sylvie didn’t think there could be so much energy in one kid but she stands in her daughter’s room and is proven wrong. 

“Alright Sof,” she sighs cheerfully as she turns the lights off and turns the lamp on Sofia’s bedside table on. “Have a good sleep.” She gives a soft kiss to the girl’s forehead, pets her blond hair gently a little before getting up to leave. 

She hardly reaches the door before she hears Sofia’s voice again. “Mommy wait. I can’t fall asleep,” she sniffles. 

“Well, that’s because you haven’t tried yet, silly duckling!” She sits back down on the edge of Sofia’s bed and playfully pokes at her belly button. 

Sofia giggles before asking intently, “Can you read me a story? Pleeeeease?” Sylvie gives a hesitant look towards her daughter, looks behind her to the door, and thinks of Matt. 

Here’s the thing. 

They love Sofia with all they’ve got. She’s the best thing to happen to them, hands down. Sometimes, though... sometimes she can be a handful. Their time alone has decreased exponentially since her birth, which is expected when you have a kid, especially with the shifts that they’re working at the firehouse. Not to mention sleep is scarce. But Sylvie knows Matt’s downstairs right now cleaning up loose toys, doing the dishes. And with any luck, he’s finalizing his preparations for their little date night. He’s been planning a special night for weeks. He has a movie picked out with chocolate and wine (and other “grown-up things” as they say to Sofia) and everything. It’s the whole reason why they’ve decided to put Sofia to bed early tonight, so Sylvie’s hesitant to agree to a story. Then, as she turns her head back to object, Sofia looks at her with those big blue eyes looking up at her with so much hope, and she just. Melts. She’s just too adorable surrounded by her stuffed animals. Matt can deal with waiting another few minutes, she figured. Besides, how can she resist that face? 

“Ok, one story,” she caves, picks a random one from the shelf, and starts reading. 

The book she had picked ends up being a book called More Pies, and Sofia points out, as she always does when they read her this book, “That one on the front looks like Daddy in his funny work clothes.” 

“Yeah, it does,” she smiles, because it’s true. Matt hates the book because he fancies himself better looking than the cartoon man stuffing pies in his face but Sylvie and Sofia just giggle at him. 

It’s a short book and it’s over almost as quickly as it started. Sylvie shuts the book closed and puts it back on Sofia’s tiny bookshelf. “Goodnight, sweetie. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“No.” 

“What?” 

“No!” Sofia repeats herself louder this time and it takes Sylvie by surprise. “I’m not tired. Please don’t leave yet, Mommy.” 

Sylvie furrows her brow and smooths out the blanket while she speaks. “What’s the matter, Sof?” 

“There’s something in my closet,” she whimpers. She’s hesitant but clearly scared. “I think it’s a monster.” 

“A monster? Well, what does the monster want?” Sylvie learned quickly that as a parent, it’s always better to go along with it. 

“I don’t know but it’s scary.” Sofia pulls her blanket up to her face. 

“Well let me check to see if it’s there now.” She goes over to the closet and yanks the doors open, looks both ways inside the closet, and pops her head back out. “I don’t see any monster, he must be shy. Have you asked it to come out and say hi? I’m sure he just wants to be friends.”

“Oh. I didn’t think about that,” she says quietly. She becomes a bit more relaxed and slowly lowers the blanket down her face. “But what if he doesn’t want to be friends?” 

Sylvie thinks it over for a minute. “Hmm. Well, why don’t you stay in Mommy and Daddy’s room until you fall asleep? Okay?” 

“Okay,” she nods. She grabs a pile of books from her bookshelf, struggles to keep them all in her arms but continues to shuffle her way to their bedroom. Sylvie doesn’t bother asking if she wants help; when Sof sets her mind to something, she does not give up. She and Matt always argue over who she gets it from— Matt remains convinced that she gets it from her but she swears that it’s the Casey in her that makes her so determined. 

She’s hardly tall enough to get onto the bed herself so she pushes her pile of books over her head and onto the sheets. Sylvie pushes them aside and lifts her up, plops her down next to her. Their sides are pressed together now as they sit on the side of the bed that is untouched by books, Sofia’s head cozied up on Sylvie’s shoulder. “Can I have another story?” 

“Oh boy,” Sylvie whispers under her breath. Sofia picks another one out of the bunch and hands it to her mom. 

Sylvie knows that Sofia has that pile of books with the intention of reading every single one of them, that asking was just a formality for the little rascal, but she looks at the time on her alarm clock and figures it wouldn’t hurt to read just a few more stories. “Alright, little duckling, here we go,” is all she says before opening the book and beginning. 

+++++ 

The next time she checks her clock, an hour has passed. 

Sylvie feels like it’s been forever and five minutes at the same time. Her sense of time gets so warped when she reads to Sofia that she just loses track of everything and goes on autopilot. Surely enough, she finishes the book in her hand and looks over to see Sofia still wide awake. “How are you still awake, little duckling?” 

“I’m not tired yet,” she says before being immediately interrupted by a yawn.  _ Liar _ . 

“Sure,” Sylvie teases. “Sure you aren’t, baby.” 

Sofia’s about to pick up the last book in her pile when Matt walks into their room. 

“Daddy!” She jumps off the bed and runs to him, leaps into his arms. He grunts at the impact but is smiling as he picks her up and props her up on his hip.

“Hey! How’s my favourite girl doing?”

“There was a monster in my closet so Mommy said I could come in here and now we’re reading books,” Sofia explains. 

"I've officially read so many books to her that the words 'Robert' and 'Munsch' could send shivers down my spine," she mutters to Matt privately. 

“Ah, I was wondering where Mommy went.” He’s directing his comment at her, a tinge of disappointment hiding behind his cheerful expression. 

Sofia hops down from Matt’s arms and goes to clear a spot for Matt on the bed, struggling with the books as she balances them all in her arms and drops them on the floor with a satisfied look. 

“I’m so sorry, Mommy lost track of time.” Sylvie gets up off the bed and walks over to Matt, kisses him hard to try and make up for missing their date. “I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” 

“You better,” he whispers cheekily so that Sofia can’t hear. He kisses her, feels her laughing against his mouth before sinking into it just for a second, letting herself get swept away at the moment as Sofia shouts out, “Ew, gross!” 

Sylvie laughs and Matt’s cheeks are red as they look over to Sofia. Sylvie looks at the pile of books now on the floor and sighs, fatigued. “Alright, Sof, you want Daddy and I to read you the last story together before bedtime?” 

“No thank you.” 

“Aww, come on, Sof. I’m a much better storyteller than Mommy,” he teases, fully expecting the hand that Sylvie smacks him on the shoulder with playfully. Sofia laughs and laughs deliriously. 

“No, Daddy,” she says to him once she’s calmed down as if he’s being ridiculous. “I want you and Mommy to sing the song.”

“The song?” 

“The Me song!” She yawns and rubs her eyes, grabs at Matt’s shirt to get him to pick her up. She’s successful, obviously, and wraps her arms around her dad’s shoulders. “The Sofia song.” 

“Ah, the Sofia song,” Sylvie realizes. Her and Matt stare at each other knowingly and Matt gives her a look as is to say  _ why not?  _ “Alright, little duckling, time for the Sofia song. Come on, let’s get into the bed.” Matt carries her over to the bed and they all jump in. Matt’s the only one who isn’t in his pajamas, but he doesn’t bother changing into them as he and Sylvie climb under the sheets with Sofia squished right in between them. 

The Sofia song isn’t their own song. They heard the song on the radio one day when driving Sofia to preschool and Sylvie felt like singing along, finding the indie artist’s voice pretty and soothing. Sofia, in her usual habit of copying her mom, did the same thing and sang it louder and louder until Matt joined in with them. So naturally, when she learned the song was named Sofia, she went ballistic. Told all of her friends and classmates that there’s a song that was made just for her, humming the tune nonstop. Sofia gets Matt and Sylvie to sing it now whenever she’s in need of cheering up. Not to mention she’s the only person who’s able to get Matt to sing. Even Sylvie, who was blown away when she found out Matt Casey isn’t terrible at singing, can’t always get him to sing. But Sofia can. So, they both wrap an arm behind Sofia’s back, lean in until they’re all huddled as a family. 

“Alright,” Matt says before clearing his throat. Sylvie pulls her phone off of her nightstand and brings up the song on her phone on low volume. Their voices are soft and soothing, the tune drifting into Sofia’s ears as they sing together. 

“I think we could do it if we tried

If only to say, you're mine

Sofia, know that you and I

Shouldn't feel like a crime

I think we could do it if we tried

If only to say, you're mine

Sofia, know that you and I

Shouldn't feel like a crime…” 

They quietly sing the melody, Matt’s voice low and smooth. Sofia’s yawning and shifting around, nuzzling her head into her dad’s chest. They’re both looking at their daughter as they sing, watching in slight amusement as she tries to stay awake and fails miserably. Matt’s eyes move up from Sofia and look straight at Sylvie as they sing the next verse. 

“You know I'll do anything you ask me to

But oh my God, I think I'm in love with you

Standing here alone now, think that we can drive around

I just wanna say how I love you with your hair down

Baby, you don't got to fight, I'll be here till the end of time

Wishing that you were mine, pull you in, it's alright…”

Sylvie’s eyes lock with his and for the second time that night she just. Melts. She feels those butterflies in her stomach like she always does when her husband looks at her. That pit of warmth and love growing in her stomach is still as strong as ever when she knows he’s directing those lyrics at her. They continue onto the chorus again, their voices gradually getting softer and softer. 

“I think we could do it if we tried

If only to say, you're mine

Sofia, know that you and I

Shouldn't feel like a crime…”

They slowly lower their voices until it’s barely a whisper, and then silence falls over the room. Sofia’s soundly sleeping in between them, her shoulders rising and falling with her breaths. Matt sits still since Sofia’s head is still on his chest, but looks up at Sylvie. 

“She’s growing up so fast. I feel like it was just yesterday she was still in a crib. Soon enough she’s going to be out in the world on her own. It’s terrifying,” he whispers. 

“They all are. Stella nearly had a heart attack the other day when Carter told her he wanted to run away to the jungle.” Carter, Stella and Kelly’s kid, is now eight and a wild child. Even as a toddler, when they brought him to the station Sylvie would watch him grab at things and try to climb the walls and get into mischief. He and Sofia are similar like that, she observes. 

“You should have seen Severide,” he smiles, having to stop himself from laughing so that his shoulders don’t move and wake Sofia up. “The man can hardly have his own son out of arm’s reach, never mind in another continent. He loves that kid to death.” 

“Poor kid’s going to be locked up in that house forever,” she teases. 

“I’m with Severide on this one. Little miss adventurer over here told me the other day she wants to be an astronaut. I’m all for helping kids reach their dreams but thinking about sending her to space makes me queasy.” He shakes his head as if trying to get the thought out of his mind. 

It makes Sylvie laugh a little. She knows she’s just as protective of their daughter sometimes, but Matt’s worry is insanely adorable. “Come on, let’s put her back in her bed.” 

“Are you sure? She can stay here.” 

“Last time she slept in here she kicked you in the face, you had a black eye for a week!”

“Fair point,” he shrugs. With that, he picks her up, her head slung over his shoulder, and they take her back to her bedroom. Sylvie makes sure to get a glass of water and puts it on Sofia’s nightstand just in case, and then turns the light off. As always, they leave the lamp on before closing the door slowly and carefully, wincing at the creaks that the door makes. 

“Man, I hope that didn’t wake her up. I am way too exhausted to read her another story,” Sylvie huffs in relief as they’re walking back into their bedroom. 

“I’ll fix the door this weekend. Shouldn’t take too long.” His voice is muffled coming from their walk-in closet as he gets changed and comes back out. 

“My hero,” She coos from the bed, sitting cross-legged. Her mouth feels exhausted from reading and singing so much, but Matt gets in bed and leans over to kiss her and it feels like her lips are revitalized. She gets all the energy back in her system as his lips push and pull against hers sloppily. Sylvie’s breathing heavy as they reluctantly pull away and she keeps her eyes closed for a second longer than the kiss, soaking in the perfect moment. “Hey, I’m sorry about tonight, about our little date. I was looking forward to it.”

“I know, I was too. But hey, Sof needed her mom and dad. There’s no saying no to her when she gets all cuddly and clings to you. That _ ,  _ I understand.”

Sylvie snorts. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sure it was for the best. Besides, chocolate and wine and whatever movie you picked out for us can wait until our next night off.”

“Actually, I picked a season of House Hunters on DVD with bonus footage that I found at the store last week.” 

“YOU WHAT— y-yeah it’s okay,” she stutters, trying not to flip out because duh. It’s House Hunters. They should make monuments for that show. “It’s totally fine that I missed a House Hunters marathon. With bonus footage. And maybe even the director’s notes. I’m not heartbroken at all.” 

“I mean, it was also going to be a romantic night with your husband who loves you with everything he has, but yeah that too,” he pokes fun at her.

“Well of course that too,” she shakes her head as if to say  _ well duh, don’t be ridiculous _ , and Matt realizes that Sofia gets that from her mom. “You know I love you with everything I got, baby.” 

“Mmhmm,” He hums happily against her mouth as she kisses him again. 

Matt and Sylvie, exhausted out of their minds, fall asleep quickly after that. She finds herself safe and comfortable in his arms as her head moves with the rising and falling of his chest. She wakes up the next morning still in his arms, and smiles to herself as she notices Sofia standing at the doorway waiting to jump on them and kiss them good morning. 

Her, Matt, and Sofia are the best family she could have asked for. 


End file.
